


This Is Fate

by spicywatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x10 fix-it, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, they're meant for each other folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywatson/pseuds/spicywatson
Summary: Just a little rewrite of the last nygmobs scene in 5x10!





	This Is Fate

“Well I believe… we have a sub to catch.” Ed grins wildly and produces the sub part from his hat. Like a magician. 

This man.

Oswald’s heart soars and he can’t stop himself from smiling. “How long have you had that?!”

“Long enough to know she’d never let it out of her sight,” Ed says gleefully.

Oswald pauses at that, blinking in confusion. Something’s not adding up. “And you stuck around long enough to risk _both_ of our lives to save Barbara’s?”

No response.

_What is Ed thinking?_

Then Oswald realizes.

“Or was it to protect Lee?”

Ed is silent, mouth pressed in a line. He looks almost… sad?

The rush of joy and affection that had been coursing through Oswald’s body turns to ice in his veins. He’s not angry but he can’t help but to cast his eyes downward to avoid Ed’s. Of course Oswald never expected Ed to feel any sort of way about him. Except… Oswald remembers how Ed had gazed at him… agreeing to leave with him in a heartbeat… and the feeling of Ed’s hands resting on his back, clutching at his arms... 

No. He must be mistaken.

Oswald silently curses himself as heat rises in his face and burns his ears. “Ed,” he begins slowly, speaking through the pain clenched in his throat. “I understand… if you want to stay.” He meets Ed’s eyes at last.

Ed looks taken aback. Confused.

“Oswald, I-”

Oh god. Oswald looks anywhere but at him and prays that he’ll just leave, so they won’t have to drag this moment out any longer. This heavy silence suffocates him.

“It’s okay, Ed,” Oswald says as gently as he can manage. Love and let go.

Ed vigorously shakes his head in response. “No, no! I want to leave with y-” he stops himself abruptly, takes a deep breath. “I… want to leave.”

“But you don’t want to leave her.” 

Ed sighs and exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. Not the reaction Oswald is expecting, but now the anger seeps into his bones. _Just leave me again and be done with it._

“What?” Oswald spits. “Am I _wrong?_ ”

Ed’s eyes are red-rimmed and glued to the floor. 

Oswald waits.

And waits.

He is not met with an answer. He scoffs.

“Okay, Ed. I understand. Just give me th-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, you’re wrong,” Ed repeats, tone terribly fragile. Oswald takes a step back, blinking in surprise.

Before Oswald can even fully register what’s happening, Ed takes several steps forward, closing in on him. “I spent nine months building you- us- a submarine, making sure every little part works as it should, performing countless tests to ensure nothing will go wrong,” Ed pauses, his features surprisingly soft yet impossibly sad, “and you think I would just give this up _now?_ ”

Not knowing any other way to respond, Oswald huffs a laugh, stretching his arms out incredulously. “The heart wants what the heart wants!” He lets his arms fall carelessly to his sides. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes. “Who am I to stand in the way of lo-”

Ed yanks him forward by the lapels and smashes their lips together. Oswald squeaks in surprise, eyes wide and body frozen. Ed lets out a noise of desperation and wraps his arms around Oswald’s waist, bringing him as close as possible. 

Warm, soft lips against his own.

Hot tears streaming down his face. Oswald does nothing to stop them. His eyeliner is undoubtedly smudged now.

He wraps one arm around Ed’s shoulders, runs his other hand through Ed’s silky hair. Melts into him.

The kiss is soft yet desperate and gives everything they’d been holding back. _I’m sorry for everything. I love you. I have for a long time now. Stay with me._

They pull away slowly, carefully, really not wanting to let go of each other. Ed lifts one hand and cups Oswald’s jaw. He gently touches their foreheads together, closing his eyes in bliss. The moment stretches out for endless minutes, the two simply savoring the closeness and the radiating warmth that fills their hearts.

Oswald takes a deep, shuddering breath and blinks through the tears, eyelashes sticking together. Forces himself to look at Ed. The love of his life will be the death of him.

Ed brushes a gloved thumb across Oswald’s cheek. Oswald would prefer the touch of Ed’s skin instead of leather but it’s perfect all the same.

Ed pulls away slightly, carefully taking Oswald’s hand into his own. “Shall we?”

Warm blush blooms across Oswald’s cheeks as he grins brightly. “Let’s,” he says, chuckling, tears rolling freely. He laces their fingers together. Ed laughs joyously and squeezes Oswald’s hand.

Together they make their way down the hallway, Ed minding Oswald’s leg as he sets the pace. Suddenly, Oswald falters and tugs Ed’s hand.

Worried at Oswald’s unexpected stopping, Ed turns to face him fully, placing a hand on his cheek. “Oswald? Are you okay? Is it your leg? I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was going too fast-”

“No, no, Ed, darling, I’m fine,” Oswald assures him. He stands on his tiptoes to press a somewhat hesitant kiss to Ed’s lips. “I just remembered we left Edward in the submarine!”

This earns a laugh from Ed, who gives him a quick kiss on his nose. “We’d better get going then.”

A beat.

“Why’d you name the dog after me?” Ed chuckles, eyebrows raised. “I mean, I’m flattered, it’s cute, really-”

Oswald swats at him, but his smile betrays his feigned annoyance. Ed barely suppresses a laugh.

They continue on, to the submarine, to their future, to their fate. Hand in hand.

Oswald’s heart is lighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fic! :) I guess this is a lot more depressing when you realize they won't be able to leave and that Oswald is going to get seriously injured next ep... but let's ignore that for now :'0


End file.
